Gobi and the Open Sea
by Redsilent
Summary: AU Naruto/One Piece X over. Gobi, a Jounin from Konoha, is sent from the Ninja World to the One Piece World. Forced to live a new life on the seas, can this shinobi adjust to a world of Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries and Devil Fruits? OCxMihawk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Premise:** There is none. Other than I wanted to write something where I completely give into insanity and write. Sometimes, my mind is like a, 'What If?' box. And with this particular story, I am opening that box.

**Are there pairings?** Yes.

**Who are they?** Original Character Gobi + Who knows!

**Do not read any further if you do not wish to be spoiled with the Naruto storyline (Chapter 420+, or the One Piece storyline (Chapter 520+). Close your eyes and hum! I do not want to be held responsible for spoiling!**

**If you do not care about being spoiled about some things, then, by all means feel free to read.**

**

* * *

  
**

**In the Naruto Manga:** Gobi is a really tall guy from (_I forget which country_), and he gets sealed by the Akatsuki.

**In this fanfiction:** Gobi is a woman (_let's say, 5'4"_) who is from the Konoha Village, and hasn't been captured or sealed by the Akatsuki.

Now, this story takes place in an **Alternate Universe**. Two if you really want to keep track.** It takes place nearly three years before Part II in Naruto, and two and a half years before the Luffy leaves his home Island to become a pirate. **

In this universe, a child named Gobi was born within the Konoha Village. She was conceived from the blood of Hashirama Senju, and an unnamed woman from the now defunct Whirlpool country. It was decided that it would be best to create her from the Blood of the Shodaime, to control the beast sealed within her. It was an excellent plan, for Gobi could not only control five elements, she also inherited the Mokuton ability (Wood Release) from the blood she had received.

During 30 years of conflict and war, Gobi had grown and served her village and the Fire country well. But during an era of peace, her violence and menace seemed, no longer needed. During a decade of peace, only she seemed to draw out danger for her village. A seemingly new threat, known only as the, "Akatsuki", seemed to target her and some of the other Hosts for the tailed beasts. Because of her presence within the village, she caused a danger.

It was kept quiet for years, the looming threat of the, Akatsuki, their S-ranked missing nin members. But Gobi could no longer stay within the village and hope for her own personal peace. She had to leave. The top officials had prepared a false story for her disappearance. She would be, "kidnapped" by unknown abductors, and she was to never appear within the village again.

Kinjutsu (Kinjutsu = forbidden badass jutsu. _This particular one required human souls for sacrifice._) was used to send her away. Far from the reaches of the Akatsuki, or anyone else who would wish to do her harm. Or so it seemed. With the, World Breaking jutsu being cast, Gobi would be sent to another realm.

And Gobi was sent, to the Open Sea.

* * *

**Gobi and the Open Sea – Chapter 1**

_A woman was standing in the middle of a vast cerulean ocean, staring upward at open sky. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, that looked just like jewels. Her hair was long and white, and swayed in the wind like the strands of silk from a spiderweb. The skin on her face and exposed arms were rich in a caramel color and it looked as smooth as marble. But who was that woman who was standing on the surface of ocean waters?_

"It freaking smells like salt everywhere!" I narrowed my eyes at the waters beneath my feet.

There were dozens of things swimming under me. Some of them felt large, like massive beings the size buildings were shifting and moving silently under my feet. My eyes could see far deep past the surface of the waters. Nearly miles, but it still wasn't far enough to see the bottom of this ocean. I took a deep breath and tried to catch the scent of dirt. Deeper and deeper, no scents outside the salt of the ocean entered my nose.

North? It seemed like a good direction. North is a reliable direction. If I can trust that the direction I'm running in is really north. After hours of running with no scent of land or human life in sight, I was tempted to go into 'full form'. The distance I could travel would be a lot greater if I went into Demon form. It would surely frighten anyone who sees me, but there's no one around for hundreds of miles. My sense of smell is greater, my eye sight, hearing, everything is better. But my weak temper is dismal.

I stood still and exhaled many times. I was getting ready to become the beast. I felt my skin breaking apart the burning chaos of every cell in my body. It only lasted for a mere ten seconds, but that felt like hours of pain and torment. Rage boiled up inside of me as I craved for meat and blood. My throat only expelled fire and a angry roar.

The shock wave from my initial transformation bursted through the sky and resonated through the ocean. 360 degrees of violent waves expanded for miles from their start point. My transformation into the five tailed beast was complete. My fur a snowy white, my eyes still maintained a beautiful blue color, my steps were gentle and silent. When I awakened my awareness, I could feel the sensation of the ocean that covered a quarter of this world. The islands, the ships that sailed, the beasts below; all at once I could see all of them.

The nearest island was in the west. It's population... 1019 people. The distance was less that eighty miles away. Not very far at all. I sprinted towards the island for a few minutes. In that time, I covered at least forty miles. In another ten miles, I should cancel out the transformation. There was a boat that was on it's way the harbor of the island. They might be able to see me even from this distance. I stopped the natural chakra flow to my legs and let myself sink between the surface of the waters. I can, undo my transformation here.

I sunk deeper and deeper into the black ocean. There were many strange fish that swam around. They all seemed to scurry away at the sight of me. Good, I am something frightening. I glowed in the darkness, my shell lighting up and floating away like bright bubbles. When it was completely gone, I was back in my human form. Injured nearly every place in my body. It always hurt to transform. But thanks to the beast's high speed healing abilities, the pain was only momentary.

I waited for all of my skin to grow back before continuing my journey towards the island. I didn't bother with resurfacing. With a natural affinity to water, I'm able to breath a bit of it. It's not on the level of a fish, but it's been useful enough. I was practically flying through the ocean, propelling myself through the currents with my chakra. I was close to the island now, but something stopped me. It caused me to sink deeper into the waters.

I could sense a few people staring at the ocean. I could feel their stares. Even if they couldn't outright see me, there is a chance that they can sense me. Shinobis are creatures of stealth and invisibility. Even if I could kill everyone on this island along with all of those boat people, it would be troublesome to kill innocent people just for looking at me. Even though I've killed people for much less. I slowly made my way for another side of the island.

Suppressing my presence, I jumped from the water's edge to the tree line in one leap. I had captured some large fish and carried with wooden skewers I grew out of my skin. I bounced from thin branch to thin branch. This island was quite tropical. The forest was a dense jungle instead of the forests I was used to with the towering trees of Konoha.

I found a nice, unpopulated spot. Inaccessible by the average shinobi. There was no scent of other humans within a few miles. And with the thick canopy up above me, I would not have to worry about smoke giving away my position. I used my affinity for the wind to dissipate the smoke regardless. I can never be too careful. I also need will need to destroy this chair and table I made for myself. Even if no one will come out here.

Konoha, I wonder if everyone is alright. They're probably not worried about me. Eating alone in some strange place. How miserable for their war hero to be homeless like this. Though with my power, I could have any home I wanted. To have any friends or underlings that I could wish for. But no one could possibly know the monster I am. But I can't let myself be among humans. I have no more country to show my loyalty towards.

Sandaime, I still remember our conversation two weeks ago. About the chunin exams, Orochimaru and his threats, why didn't you let me into the stadium? You said that it was because the feudal lords from the other countries claimed they wouldn't be comfortable with my presence. But if I was there, you might not have died. I couldn't make it to the stadium either. The Sand and Sound had invaded, and I was too busy fighting them. And without a Hokage to support my being in the village, I was a loose element that was sent away. Sarutobi-san, I already hate this place.

Large ugly bugs fluttered several yards away. Along with mosquitoes and other insects. Not even ants dared to come to close to me and my meal. I grew a wooden cup that I will have to destroy out of the table, and casted a Suiton spell for something to drink. (Suiton = Water release element.) My left ear twitched and my nose burned with the scent of humans. A large group of people were three quarters of a mile away from my positon.

I crushed my furniture and the bones of my meal and let them become buried under the earth. I jumped high towards the canopy and blended my color into the shadows. Silently, using my wind affinity to hide what little sounds I did make, I came in closer to the group of humans. With my eye sight, I could see that it was a group of roughly one hundred men. How boring. They all looked already intoxicated and they were cutting through brush and setting up bottles of alcohol and bringing out food. The assembled makeshift fire pits and started to cook large chunks of red meat. My mouth watered.

The smell of the meat was overpowering. It wouldn't be too bad to kill those hundred men. Most of them were weaker that me. There were some that would give me trouble for a few minutes, but they would be killed too. Which one is there leader? The man with a large black sword on his back? He seems to be chatting with a one armed red haired man. They don't look like they'd be much trouble. I creped in closer.

Both the red headed man and the man with the large sword seemed to sense something from the forest. I'm still quite far away. Could they be the ones that noticed me earlier? They must be. Perhaps I should tone down my murderous intent. I saw the man with the large sword place his right hand on the long handle. Doe he see me? Impossible. I'm still around a half mile away and my body is undetectable.

"_Henge_." I said with a near silent voice.

I let myself transform into a local bird that was native to this island. He drew his sword from his back and made a powerful strike in my general direction! The powerful attack cleared a large pathway into the jungle! The cut in the ground was a few yards deep, and it extended beyond where I was located. So powerful! And yet it looked like it didn't take much of his energy to perform. Who _is_ this man?

I took flight with the other birds. Cawing like they were. I flew around and followed them to another nesting sight. That naughty man, making an S-ranked Konoha Jounin like myself flee with animals. I could use Mokuton to grow some sharp wood that could impale his heart in a second. I could go charging in with the katana on my back and cut him. Or even cast a spell with genjutsu to make him fall asleep or lock his movement.

"_There's a lot I can do. That man is nothing compared to me."_ I said with a bird like voice.

I flew down to the ground level, and canceled the henge spell. I stuck a root into the ground and connected with the other tree roots. I placed my sense of hearing into a a tree that was nearby the group. I could hear the voices of men speaking.

_'Oi oi! Hawkeyes, don't you think that was too much punishment for a flock of birds?'_

_'That wasn't a bird out there. There was something else, something intelligent and murderous that was watching.'_

_'An intelligent and murderous bird?'_

_'Even though those things exist, that wasn't what I sensed. It was the same as the strange presence I sensed from the sea.'_

_'What was it then?'_

_'It felt human and animal at the same time. It felt curious, hateful, murderous and somehow, gentle.'_

_'But still to attack the jungle like that, Hawkeyes, it's not normal for you to be that cautious.'_

_'For you not to sense it, Shanks, that's isn't normal for you.'_

_'I'll admit to feeling something, but I'd rather let whatever it is to come as close as it can. Instead of scaring whatever it was off.'_

_'Yeah, the boss is right. We should have let it come near so we could catch it! It was probably some ugly gorilla man. We could have sold it and made a fortune off one of those! Hahahaha!"_

_The rest of the men joined in roaring laughter._

My rage flared up. _Ugly gorilla man?_ What the hell does that weakling know?

_'Does someone feel the ground shaking?'_

I growled angrily, too low for normal humans to hear. But it rumbled the ground of the island, causing a small earthquake. I stopped growling to let the earth settle itself.

_'Oi, I think whatever it was heard your, 'ugly gorilla' comment and it got mad.'_

_'Can it really hear us? OI BASTARD GORILLA! COME OUT!'_

I'm not going to freaking fall for that! I gritted my teeth and leaned against a tree trunk.

_'UGLY STINKY GORILLA!'_

Not falling for that either! Though this tree isn't where in used to be. I uprooted it with my own hand? Damn! This is noticeable!

'I see a tree shaking! It must be the gorilla!'

I lifted up the large tree with a tight grip, and threw it high into the air in the direction of the group of idiots! _Fall and crush those bastards!_

_'Tree incoming?!'_

I could hear the panicked footsteps gather to run away from it. That's right, run you damn fools! My eyesight focused on the group, and once again the man with the large sword placed his hand on the handle. Hawkeyes... I made a mad dash towards the sea. It would be dangerous for me to get struck by his attack, and it would be troublesome to me if I blocked it and revealed myself. I've got no choice but to run.

In spite of me clearing the area from where I've thrown the tree, a direct attack was chasing me at great speed! This attack felt more forceful and more powerful than the last. He must have figured I would try to escape to the sea!

"Damn him..!" I snarled while drawing my blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter 2**

With the swift motion of my right hand, I drew my sword. My first instinct was to block. The force of the attack pushed me back for almost a hundred yards! I raised the edge of my blade upward and forced the attack towards the sky! A violent explosion erupted with a loud, thunderous sound. The sound shook the ground and my whole body. It's been a while since I've diverted a powerful attack like that.

Dust, fallen branches and the parts of trees fell around me. I thought about further attacks I could make, but it wouldn't be worth it to me to scrap with them. The landscape of this island would change too much. I buried chakra under the soles of my feet and fled. I could sense that there were two in pursuit. Both were running quickly with near shinobi speed. That was unexpected. None of them seemed that talented.

Each step I took caused the ground to explode beneath my feet. I was flying in the air with great strides, but it felt as if they would catch up to me within eight to ten minutes if I stopped in my tracks. I ran towards the seashore and took a large jump. I stayed airborne for almost a minute before falling into the sea. My escape was a success. I swam deep into the ocean, only a few feet above the ocean floor.

If the pursued me into the sea, that would be annoying, and they really would die by my hands. I'll cut their damn balls off before I would take their heads. I doubt they could walk on the water, or breathe like me. I swam for quite a while, swimming towards the other side of the island before I resurfaced. There might be people who would be able to see my white head stick up out of the water. I took a deep breath of fresh air before diving back in.

* * *

"Hawkeyes, were you able to see who it was?" Shanks stared out at the ocean.

"No, it moved too fast for me to see it. Even with our speed, we should have been able to catch up to it. Since the person stopped to deflect my attack." Mihawk gave the ocean a hard glare. _Who was it that eluded us?_

"Do you think it was a Fishman?" The red-haired captain turned to see what his former rival thought.

"The tracks in the ground left no foot prints. There are only the impacts from someone fast and powerful." Mihawk started to walk back towards the campsite.

On his stroll, he found a curious thing swaying on a fallen tree branch: a single strand of white hair. The strand was about two feet in length. It wasn't thick or coarse enough to be a hair from a Fishman. Could it have been from a mermaid? It would be impossible for a peaceful and gentle creature such as a mermaid to brood such a dangerous aura. It could it have been a half bred merperson. Their personalities are never as pure, and their swimming abilities are greater than the Fishman.

He kept the strand of hair clutched in his hand as he entered the campsite. The wood was being cut into firewood. There were a few men of Shanks' crew examining the wound in the base of the tree. The tree had five puncture holes, as if someone dug their fingers into the bark. The fingers were slender and long, the palm was small. It immediately ruled out Fishman. The person was right handed, but how could such a small hand produce such strength? Not to mention, deflect the World's Greatest Swordsman's attack?

* * *

I recalled the location of other islands I saw in my beast's vision. I didn't bother with transforming again. It would take too much of my personal energy, and eating a small amount fish wasn't going to be enough to support me. I want a meal. I have some money on me. I have gold and silver. There were some treasures to be found on the ocean's floor. Some gold coins being carried by small chests. Hopefully, this money would be enough to last me for a while.

I made the rest of the way on foot. I moved fast, faster than anyone who was riding on a boat. Even if they saw me running, I was only a shadowy blur. The sun was almost set for the day. The island I was headed to was larger than the last. The population was greater and it seemed like a bustling town for its residents and the boat people who arrived. My hair and clothes were already dried when I entered the town.

I pulled out a scroll from my backpack and released a seal. I pulled out my hooded cloak from the scroll. Being dressed like this wouldn't claim too much attention. I strolled down brick laid walkways, taking quick looks into windows and at the people who were in town. I wonder what this place is called. I could hypnotize someone and delve into their memories to find out information. All of the building seemed to be made of red bricks. The surfaces looked weathered from strong winds many storms this town must have experienced.

Walking around, _looking for someone to kidnap_, I found my _mark_. He was alone, urinating against a wall. How disgusting! I'll have to wash my hands after I'm done with him. After he was done, I sent a pulse of chakra to send his mind into a genjutsu. I touched his bald head with my hands and drove my mind into his. I saw flashes of his life.

He was someone known as a, '_Pirate_'. He was a member of the, '_Wilds Pirate Crew_'. His name is, '_Marty_'. He's join this crew ever since he was sixteen. He's murdered people in unskillful ways. He was an orphan since he was twelve.

This island is called, '_Tarring of West Blue_'.

The main government body of the world is called the, '_World Government_'. The people who enforce the laws are called, '_Marines_'.

There are so many boat people, how boring. But I wonder, what about that man, Hawkeyes?

'_The World's Greatest Swordsmen, Dracule Mihawk; one of the greatest fighters in the world, the Shichibukai.'_

I saw a foggy image of his face. The hat he wore and the large black sword on his back. He's one of the world's greatest fighters? Okay, I guess he's strong. But he's still couldn't possibly be stronger than me. In a one on one fight, I could beat him easily. He has scary directional attacks that could burn though a group of unprepared chuunins. But he should have any hopes against a skilled Jounin like me. I only fled to keep myself hidden. I had so many opportunities to attack. He's only alive because of my whim.

I released this man, Marty, from my grasp and I headed off to go wash my hands. _Touching his dirty head was vile_. But I needed skin to skin contact to read his mind. The man would regain consciousness in a few minutes. Hopefully, I did not damage his mind too much with my invasion. I implanted a false memory of him getting lost in the walkways to account for the time that had passed.

In one hop, I was on a rooftop of a three story building. I surveyed the surrounding area of the town. There were people out on the streets, people within bars and people within their homes. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to find a decent but unpopulated eatery. I stopped in front of an old bar on the northwest edge of Tarring. There were only a few people inside. I could smell some scents of cooked food, day old bread and beef stew.

Stepping inside, I pulled back my hood to reveal my face. The barkeep looked alarmed and in awe. He was as ugly as the last man I encountered.

"Welcome Miss." He couldn't hide his nervous tone. "Sit any where you like."

I walked straight up to the tall stools and sat down at the bar. He was only a few feet away, and I maintained my eye contact with his dark and frightened eyes. The other men that were in this place looked like tired old men, worn out from a short day. They all took quick glances my way, before turning their heads. It wasn't abnormal at all. That's how I've always been treated. I am a beautiful creature. My features are attractive to both men and women. My unique beauty could captivate nearly anyone, but it is instinct that protects most people from coming too close.

Humans, animals, insects are all wary of me. I don't mean to radiate a threatening aura, but since my soul has been joined with a demon's, I have no choice but to be like this.

I looked up at the barkeep, "Whatever you have is fine."

I reached into my pant pocket and removed a single gold coin. I placed on the counter before him.

He took the coin into his shaky right hand and said, "Right, of course."

The barkeep brought me a large bowl of beef stew and a plate of day old bread. I dipped the bread into the stew and ate it that way. The bread wasn't good, but the stew wasn't bad. It had chunks of potato and carrots, and cuts of beef steak. It was a bit salty, but that wasn't avoidable. The sea air made everything taste sort of salty. The barkeep brought me a bottle of reddish colored alcohol. I've never seen it before.

"What is this?" I said while point at the bottle.

"Spiced rum." He said with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink alcohol. Do you have any juice or milk?" I asked him hopefully. I didn't smell any juices or milk nearby, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Nah, we don't carry that stuff. Usually pirates, Marines and bounty hunters alike drink rum." The tone of his voice was very, '_a-matter-of-fact_'.

"Then, I'll drink water then." I sighed dejectedly.

He took back the bottle of rum and placed it back on the shelf. So _boat people_ like drinking, rum. How tacky. The liquid should be smooth and clear like fine sake. Not reddish and dirty looking. How can people drink that stuff? A mug filled with water was set before me, along with another bowl of beef stew and a plate of bread. I wonder how much food that one gold coin buys me.

I ended up finishing fourteen bowls of stew and all of the bread.

"I don't have enough change to give. Maybe if you take some bottles, it will even out." The barkeep said with furrowed brows.

"I'll come back and eat some more tomorrow then." I hummed while exiting the bar.

My stomach was full! I felt satisfied with my meal. I headed off into the night, looking for a place to sleep. An inn was unacceptable. The scent of human body odor was present everywhere. It didn't seem like the inns took care with cleaning their beds. I grimaced and settle for heading out the forest of this island. In one of the tall trees outside of town, I burrowed a person sized hole for me to camp out for the night. My first day on the open sea was coming to a close. The day has been confusing, tiring and frustrating.

Before I fell asleep, I wondered about what I could do for the rest of my life. I'm thirty three years old inspite of the fact that I've been ageless since I turned twenty, I've been a shinobi my whole life. I might be able to get work somewhere, doing a menial job. I have my talents with medical ninjutsu and medicine creation; I could enjoy a job as a doctor. The World Government and the Marines looked interesting to me. It would be a good use of my talents to join a military force.

But I would hate to live on a boat. I don't want to become a boat person like those other boat idiots. Their bodies smell foul. And they are disgusting and indecent. And they all tend to be men. I think becoming a doctor would be fine for someone me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to the sound of heavy winds and thunder. A storm was raging outside? Strange, I could have sworn that cluster of clouds was days away from making landfall. Have I lost my ability to read weather patterns? I've only been away from the shinobi world for a day, it cannot be like that. I misread the strength and abilities of the men from that other island. Two of them had sharp senses and were able to be aware of my presence, but it wasn't like I was attempt to be wary of other shinobi. I would have exercised more caution if they were.

Am I really going to look for a job today? I've got enough gold to keep me out of work for a while. I supposed I could obtain a temporary position on this island to understand this world better. I could go around the town to invade more minds, but I don't feel like touching anyone. The lack of hygiene of boat people is repulsive. They are surrounded by water, so why is there hesitation with washing themselves? This world and its people have already proven themselves to be irrational beings.

I slipped out of the crawl space I slept in and allowed myself to plummet to the ground. A fall from several hundred feet would hurt even a chuunin; but when your body is impacted with dense chakra, it becomes hard and durable. It's sort of like being one of the Akimichi clan, except I never seem to store chakra as extra weight like they do. The Akimichi clan was always kind to everyone they met. If I was born within a clan like theirs, I'm sure I would know how to be kind like they are. Being born into the Senju clan meant little to the Konoha village leaders or the Feudal Lord of the Fire country.

Being a demon's host, it was already decided that I wasn't a human. I was a monster, a puppet for destruction. And now a discarded living being flung from one world to the next. I walked back to the town, there were no people outside or in the streets. It would be impossible for a normal person to stand still without the aid of chakra. This wind with strength alone can't push me or move me. If there was someone who could pour chakra into it, they would have a chance.

I remember the first wind element users I fought with. They were from the Sand village in the war over eighteen years ago. Sakumo-sensei's final missions were during the war with the Sand. He could be just my captain, he was also the squad leader of that other group. They shouldn't have assigned Sensei with that slow group of weaklings. He took responsibilities for their failures as shinobi. He shouldn't have cared so much for them about what they thought. The war continued after his death, and the people he risked his life to save died at the hands of the Sandaime Kazekage.

Sensei, you know why I turned my head when I saw them. I couldn't endure it. I remember how ungrateful they were, even after you claimed your own life. I couldn't let their shamelessness stand. I didn't kill them, but I never stepped in to save their lives.

The old bar was still standing, its windows rattled and shook, the large wooden doors were shut tightly. It was probably locked from the inside. I didn't feel like picking the lock, and opened the doors with mokuton instead. I stepped inside the old bar where the barkeep was sitting, reading an old yellowed newspaper. He looked a little moved by my entry, but did not look bold enough to question it. I shut the doors and locked them.

"Good mornin' Miss, did you sleep alright?" He didn't look pleased to see me.

"It was fine." I returned his unpleasentness.

"I didn't get tha chance to ask you were you're from."

"The Fire country." I revealed to him.

"The Fire country?" He obviously never heard of it.

"By sea, it's southeast of the Kingdom of Eternal Winter." I made a small motion with my left hand.

"The Fire Country is southeast of the Eternal Winter Island? That's ah, in the Grandline." He spoke as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Somewhere around there." I looked up at him. It was obvious that this man did not know what I was speaking of.

"You have a name, Miss?" He asked me after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Gobi, of the Senju clan." I said with a causal tone.

"I can't say that I've heard of you or your clan before." He scratched his whiskered chin.

"We don't leave the village much." I fought back an urge to laugh.

"So what brings you to West Blue? It can't be for the sake or for the rum." He tugged on the individual hairs.

"I'm just traveling. I'm looking for employment." I stopped all movement

"What kind of skills do you have?" He asked with suspicion in his old eyes.

"I mostly have a background with assassination. I can fight in wars and cause the fall of armies or kill specific targets. I also have medical knowledge and can work with most injuries or illnesses. It helps me keep the people I have kidnapped alive long enough for interrogation. I have completed 121 D rank mission, 159 C rank missions, 322 B rank missions, 398 A rank missions and 58 S rank missions."

"I don't mean to sound insulting but you don't look like a person who has seen war. You don't even have any scars." The barkeep commented on something obvious about me.

"Heh." I started to chuckle loudly.

I removed a kunai from my back and stabbed it into the back of my own left hand.

"Oi!" His eyes shot up with surprise!

"I don't get to keep any scars." I said as the wound started to heal itself immediately.

The barkeep seemed to stagger a bit as he walked into the kitchen. I could smell that he prepared some food earlier, but it wasn't much. It seemed as if he didn't expect any visitors today. The storm outside was still raging on with heavy rainfall and sustained gusts of wind. What a horrible place to live. It would be better to live more inland on this island. Why they feel the need to congregate so near the seashore in some places in ridiculous. It's like they're daring the sea to drown them.

I yawned loudly as I heard the door creak open slowly. The scent of the person had a sweet and a deep vanilla wax smell. I listened to the light boot steps walk across the old wood floors. The steps stopped directly behind me, but I didn't bother with turning around. I felt a large man's hand grasp the back of my neck, a voice whispered into my left ear, _"…so this is where you went_."

"…….." I hummed voicelessly.

"Who are you?" The man's voice was arrogant but cautious.

"I am Gobi, of the Senju clan." I said in an obnoxious tone as I turned my gaze.

My heart pounded for a few beats. Did this idiot boat bastard follow me all the way here? He's drenched from the rain, the shape of his hat has been distorted by the wind; I never imagined anyone could be that determined to follow me. _What kind of stupid man are you, Hawkeyes?_

"Gobi…." He said in a plain and uninterested voice.

He quietly took a seat on the tall stool next to mine. He kept his hands folded in front of him on the bar. The old barkeep returned with a large bowl of stew in one hand and a plate of bread in the other. He seemed astonished when he saw the new customer in his bar.

"…h-h-hawk…" He stuttered as his hands shook.

"Oi, old man, freak out after you serve me." I tapped my fingers loudly.

He set the bowl and plate down, five feet from the left of where I was sitting. Does this Hawkeye boat idiot really scare people this much? I'm someone who scares people on sight. Not open shirt fancy hat boat man here. I'm _Konoha's Witch_. There have been many shinobis who have wet themselves at the sight of me. All this boat man has is one particularly strong directional sword attack.

"You're odd; this guy is just one man. He's just sitting down. He doesn't have a kunai at your throat, he hasn't covered you with explosive tags, and he doesn't gain anything by murdering you. Like how I don't gain anything by murdering you. You should be thankful for your insignificance as an unmurderable man." I sighed at him.

"An immortal woman… and the World's Greatest Swordsman…." He didn't pay attention to what I just said.

"I'm not immortal." I huffed as I went to change seats to be closer to my food.

I started to eat the stew as Hawkeyes moved to the seat near mine. He motioned to a bottle of rum with just his eyes as the barkeep promptly obeyed. Hawkeyes poured the half of the rum into a wooden mug and scooted it in front of me.

"No thanks." I shook my head as I pushed the mug back towards him.

The look on his face was smug; his amber eyes look as if they were daring me to drink. He pushed the drink back before me, with a crooked smile.

"I'll drink this if you take off your hat." I teased him unintentionally.

He immediately removed his hat and set away on his right. The top of his head was exposed, and it revealed messy damp black hair. He turned his attention back to me, and I continued to eat. He cleared his throat.

"It will take more than this to get me drunk." I drank the entire mug of rum with a single gulp.

The rum was incredibly spicy. It burned my tongue and my entire throat. I felt the toxic liquid snaking into my stomach. I will indeed be sick later. I exhaled several times to try and clear out some of the spiciness of the drink. Hawkeyes chuckled softly and I turned to give him a glare. He smiled as he started to laugh even more.

For a odd reason, I was staring at his left ear. His skin was pale everywhere. I know he's been exposed to the sun, he is a boat dwelling man, but he's not tanned anywhere. I could see that his left ear had the faintest of freckles. It was… kind of cute. His face is sort of handsome, in a symmetrical features sort of way. I haven't really seen a man that has stood out as handsome to me. It's just that he looks unique to me, very different from a man of the Shinobi world.

"Hmmm?" His hum was painted with curiosity. His lips looked like they were hinting at a smile.

"You have some freckles on your ear." I pointed out with an uninterested voice. I didn't want it to seem like I was checking him out. And I was not checking him out. This is purely an observation.

He immediately eclipsed his ear with his large left hand. I am aware that he is quite a tall man, but the size of his hands is ridiculous! Now that I think about it, every person I've seen in this world is oddly proportioned. All of them had large hands and feet. _Bones just don't grow that way!_ This is a bit mind boggling.

"How did your hands get so big?" I asked him quickly.

He looked at his hands for a moment and then said, "I eat?"

"Well, there's got to be something particular that you people are eating, because everyone has been developing weird in these parts with the large hands, feet and weird proportions!" I exclaimed with more emotion than what I was intending.

"I am sure that we are the ones who have developed normally. You are the first person I have ever witnessed with such slender small hands and small feet. And you are much wider than a normal woman." He spoke casually while stroking my hands.

"W-w-wider?! Are you crazy? What part about me is wide?" I was shocked at his _wide comment_ about me!

He placed his large hands on both of my sides and pressed in, "Here, you should have a thinner waistline."

"Half of your fingers are overlapping my ribcage. How is that supposed to get thinner? This is as thin as my body can be." I shot back at him! He has no idea how incredible my metabolism is!

"Did you ever consider that perhaps your bones developed oddly because of what you were eating?" He reversed my snide comment back at me.

It was amazing that he caught my tight fisted punch. But there wasn't any chakra behind it, so it wasn't as strong or as quick as it should have been.

"You're weird." I snarled at him while pulling my arm away.

"If you walked down a public street, you would be the one who will be called abnormal." He said with his arrogant tone.

"_Abnormally beautiful_." I huffed at him. I only tend to talk about my _'beauty'_ for the sake of annoying others.

"If you are so beautiful, then can you explain why to people refer to the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock to being the world's greatest beauty?" He spoke of someone I never heard of. _Oh I'm sure she's beautiful with her giant hands, feet and two inch waistline. She sounds like a large breasted blond. Probably this boat pervert Hawkeye's type._

"I need a neutral party. Old man, who do you think is more beautiful? Hancock or me?" I asked the old barkeep an unfair question.

"I've never seen her in the flesh, but she's is a rare beauty who can make anyone fall in love with her. You, Miss Gobi, are a very beautiful indeed, but you are not the kind of woman that a person can fall in love with on sight." He spoke honestly.

I turned my attention towards Hawkeyes, _"Are you in love with her?"_

I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears, waiting for his answer. I don't even know why this is bothering me.

"I am not." He spoke emotionlessly.

I felt an unnatural sense of relief after he answered. I don't really care who he's in love with. It's not like I like him and want him to be in love with me. _That's stupid! I think I'm already going senile! My brain is being deteriorated just by breathing this island air! This isn't good at all; I must have been born under the wrong star! I've lost all of my confidence… I should go back to my crawlspace._

"Thanks for the food." I said to the barkeep as I stood up.

"Where are you going in this weather?" Hawkeyes was the one to ask me.

"I'm going for a jog, since you told me you thought I was fat." I pouted at him.

"You are not fat, your bones are deformed. There is no amount of exercise that can alter that." He shook his head at me.

"My bones are not deformed! I'm healthy, you're a jerk! If I wasn't trying to learn more about your world and its people, you'd be dead. You and those people on that other island would be a scattered pile of rotting flesh! You should be on your knees, thanking me, praising me for sparing your life!" I spoke furiously! He is just irritating!

He chuckled loudly, "You? Kill me? And the Red Haired Pirates? With the tree that you threw at us? Hehhehhehheh!"

"When I've had my fill of learning about this world and the people on it, I'll be hunting you down, along with all of your other boat buddies." I narrowed my eyes as I pointed at him.

"I look forward to it." He wore a thin smile on his lips.

I exited the bar and pushed back the heavy flowing wind with my chakra and shut the doors behind me. That jerk, I'll make sure his death is a cruel and long process. I'll rob him of his pride, his sanity, and then I might just get bored and cut his balls off. _A horrible thing is waiting for Mr. Hawkeyes._

* * *

"Oi, Hawkeyes, that woman really is dangerous. Even if you injure her, her wounds will just heal up! She's fought in wars; looking into her eyes shows something that's inhuman and wild. She looks as if she's seen an incredible amount of death. And she is a woman with strange tattoos on both shoulders!"

"I don't believe you are humoring me by implying that she could be a danger to my person." Mihawk attempted to look bored, but his eyes seemed filled with excitement.

That woman was beautiful, her beauty was otherworldly. Her dark blue eyes contained hints of silver and gold. Her skin was smooth without a trace of imperfection. Her hair was ghost white, and it seemed to have the ability to catch the light of the dimly lit bar. If her face were kind, if there was not a threatening aura she naturally radiated, surely there would be those left and right that would chase after her beauty.

_How long will she remain unclaimed?_ He thought to himself. _I don't believe I can let things stay like this._

Mihawk stood up from the stool. He tossed a pure gold coin at the barkeep without a word. The old man shook his head and sigh, "It must be nice to be young."

(A/N: Oh ho ho~ It looks like the story is going somewhere. I've been sitting around in places where I sit, and I wonder, how far are these two going to go with each other? I kind of want them to go all the way!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

_(A/N: A little citris flavor in this chapter.)_

**Chapter 4**

"This is our last available room. There are two other pirate crews that are on this island waiting out the storm." The bearded man said while unlocking the room door.

The man seemed to be afraid of Hawkeyes and kept this distance. It made me wonder what kind of reputation Hawkeyes really has. Well, he is titled, "World's Greatest" at something, so I suppose that would make him famous enough. It was only a few weeks ago for me, when the sight of me frighten the people who came to Konoha to enter the Chuunin exam. They shook with such nervousness, their bodies filled with fear; it was wonderful.

Hawkeyes looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to enter the room first. I don't really believe he's trying to be polite. Perhaps he thinks if he enters the room first, I might just walk off on my own. I walked ahead of him into a sparsely decorated room. It had a full sized bed that shouldn't be for two people, a small writing desk with a chair, and a small bathroom.

Half an hour earlier, Hawkeyes spent his time following me around all of Tarring. It didn't matter where I walked; he was only a few feet behind. I couldn't lead him to my secret crawl space and there is a chance that he could track me down anywhere I went on this island. So, instead of killing him, I just asked him what he wanted to do. Going back to the bar was out of the question, so he suggested waiting out the storm at an inn.

"Why do people treat you like you're scary?" I asked him.

"Don't I look scary to you?" He answered my question with a crooked smile.

"Nope, you just look like some guy with a big sword." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You've managed to deflect one of my attacks. Of course I don't scare you." He said while walking towards me. "What does that tattoo on your right arm mean?"

"This?" I looked at it. "It's the mark of the Anbu, which stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (_Special Assassination and Tactical Squad_). I was an assassin for many years."

"And the mark on your left shoulder?" He said while looking at it. I knew he was going to ask about it next.

"That is the symbol of my clan, the Senju of the Forest. Although they don't consider me apart of their family, they still thought it was necessary to brand me." I said while touching my left shoulder.

Mihawk removed his large sword from his back and leaned it against one of the walls. He removed his coat and slung it over the back of the chair; he left his hat on the desk. He had a purple tattoo on his right shoulder. It looked like a small sword with a swirl pattern with flowers. I wonder what it could mean. As far as muscles can be developed, his body is really fit; much better than some shinobi I know of. His arms alone were incredible. Sculpted but lean and flexible. He could easily handle a blade. But were these arms of his enough to make him the greatest?

I also decided to remove some of my things. I left my backpack, sword and Konoha green vest in the corner near the single window in the room. Also placed my large kunai I kept for close combat, my bag of shuriken and nails, and my other bag of explosive tags down in the corner. Lastly I took off my boots and set them down by my things.

The floors were made with a thick grained dark colored wood. I've never seen this type of sturdy wood. I was expecting the inn to be made with the softer kind of wood that grows in the forest. Rather, the furniture was made with that soft sort of wood. The mattress felt as if it was filled with wood shavings and straw instead of springs or the fabric of a futon. The crunching sound it made was hilarious to me.

"Is something humorous to you?" Hawkeyes looked a bit annoyed at the crunching sound I was making.

"Don't tell me that you don't find this bed funny." I continued to sit up and down on the bed.

"If you expected something better, you should visit somewhere high end. This region of West Blue is a poor area that hasn't received much trading in the past few years." He commented with a cold tone.

"Why's that?" I pretended to be barely interested.

"There was once a large marine base on this island. However, because of the frequent hurricanes that strike this island, the Marines decided to abandon Tarring in spite of its proximity to the Reverse Mountain. Now, only weakest pirate crews stop here to rest or resupply before heading off to the Grand Line." He spoke honestly about the situation on this island.

"So the two crews on this island now are weak? I should have figured that when I kidnapped one of the Wilds Pirates for information." I nodded to myself. Everyone I saw on this island was weak.

"You _kidnapped_ someone?" He looked a little shocked by my statement.

"I let him go and altered his memory a little. He was taking a piss so no one noticed he was gone for a little while." I was a little disgusted thinking about that Marty's mind and the dirty skin on his head. His pores were covered with a week's worth of dried sweat and dirt.

"What did you find out?" The expression on his face was serious.

"I wanted to find out the status quo of the world. The government of countries, what kind of major powers there are in this world. I didn't find out much, only that there is an organization called the World Government that has its ties to everywhere in the world. And that it seems to still let sovereign governments run themselves. Tax money collected from various island are either recycled within that island or used to fund the Marines that patrol that particular island. I also found out that there are a lot of pirates that travel around murdering and looting randomly for their own selfish needs."

"And _how_ did you do to find out all of this. Did you ask him nicely? Or torture him?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I hypnotized him into telling me." The tone of my voice was saturated with a sadistic nature.

_"Can you hypnotize anyone?"_ His interest seemed to perk up. He looked as if he wanted me to hypnotize him!

"What I did with my bare hands only works on the weak willed. For people with stronger minds and personalities, equipment has to be used and usually several people would have to help." I hope I just shot his hopes down.

"Have you considered doing that to _me_?" He is making no effort hide that fact that he _wants me_ to hypnotize him.

"No, that would be pointless. We're already speaking to each other. You might as well just tell me what goes on in the world. We've got nothing better to do." I was straightforward with him.

"What would you like to know?" He looked a little disappointed.

"First off, are there any major threats to the World Government outside of pirates?" I asked him a generic question.

"Yes, there are people who start uprisings and revolutions in unstable countries. It's a high crime to turn a country against the World Government. The group is called the Revolutionaries. They're led by a man known as, the Revolutionary Dragon." He was completely serious as he spoke.

"They don't sound all that interesting." I sighed to myself.

"You're really naïve." He grinned while staring at me with his amber colored eyes.

"Hmph. So, where would you say is the most dangerous place on this planet?" I tried to get more interesting out of him.

"You want to know about the most dangerous place? You cannot guess? The most chaotic place is seas of The New World." The sound of booming thunder rattled the windows after his last word.

"The New World? Isn't there a more dangerous name they could have called it? The word 'new' just sounds so friendly to me." I wasn't impressed.

"What name do you think would sound better?" He asked me.

_"The Sea of the End."_ I nodded to myself.

"That sounds a bit poetic to me." He spoke with a bit of interest.

"Maybe if I _turn this world upside down_ a little, they'll change the name to that." I smiled evilly as I made my threat.

"I think, _you're doing it..._" His voice sounded weak all of a sudden.

"Doing what?" I tilted my head at him.

"I think I'm being hypnotized by you right now." He started at me intently as he took a seat next to me on the bed.

"I'm not hypnotizing you. I haven't even tried to." _Is he an idiot?_

"Then why do I feel like I'm being overpowered just by looking at you?" He asked me with a desperate tone of voice.

"Whatever is happening to you, I'm sure you've done it to yourself." I pointed at him.

He shook his head at me, "No, that's more than impossible for me to be drawn to someone like this. I think I'm enamored with you."

"How can you be enamored or say that you're drawn to me? I threw a tree at you and I think you tried to kill me yesterday, twice. And I threatened you life not too long ago." I grimaced at him.

"As much as I want to follow up on that, I don't think I can hold myself back from you." He leaned in closer to me.

"So what does that..?"

He brought his face close and pressed his lips against mine. I felt as if every skin cell on my lips was alive and dancing. Instinctively, I laid myself back on the bed and he lay on top of me. There was a loud crunching sound caused by the weight of the both of us and I couldn't help but laugh during our kiss.

"How childish, it can't be that funny." He sounded annoyed.

"A crunchy bed is hilarious. I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened in 'Come Come Paradise'. How is, _'He kissed me passionately and laid me down on the bed with a loud crunch'_ not funny?" I smiled at him.

"Hmmm, that is humorous. Perhaps I am too fixated on you to notice anything else."

He started to squeeze my breasts with his hands for a moment before saying, "What are you wearing underneath? It feels like there is a resistance that prevents me from moving my hands."

"Oh, I'm wearing chained light hemp mesh underneath. It's a ninja thing. It's like something that's like armor that protects your vital spots if someone is trying to stab you. If they're really strong, this doesn't offer much protection. I remember when I first started wearing it after I became a Genin, I would get some irritation and some rashes from wearing it. But now my skin has gotten used to it."

"You're going to have to remove it." He said in a commanding voice.

"Asking me to remove my clothing, are you a villain?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the first time you've met a pirate? Have you never heard of the Royal Shichibukai?" He titled his head with a confused expression.

"Pretend I've lived in a cave all of my life with no contact with the outside world and only just came out of it yesterday. Well, it's just as literal as that." I spoke plainly.

"You never stated why you came here."

"The short answer, I got kicked out of my village. The long answer, I was asked to leave my village by the elders after the assassination of the Sandaime Hokage and the one day war with the Sand and Sound. They said that it would cause the village too many problems for me to remain in the village because of the threats I have been under. I have been targeted by a mysterious organization called the, 'Akatsuki'. They've been trying to kill me periodically. I also have other enemies in other countries that we've been at war with. Also because of that, I couldn't ascend to position of Hokage myself. So, they're going to let my niece, Tsunade-hime, become the Hokage. That is, if they can locate her. If she cannot serve as the Hokage, the position will be passed on to Jiraiya-sama." I couldn't disguise any of the sadness in my voice.

"What does it mean to be a, 'Hokage'?"

"It means that you become the leader of the village, and that you're recognized as the strongest shinobi within the village. Not only are you supposed to protect the village, you're also required to deal with the political situations within the village, the country's feudal lord, allies, and clients that hire the Konoha shinobi."

"And you are ineligible for the position because of your enemies?" He seemed a little curious.

"Well, if it was only just that, it wouldn't stop be from becoming the Hokage. It's also because of my past. My sensei who trained me was Hatake Sakumo. He was feared, infamous and legendary in his prime. But he was disgraced after neglected an important mission to rescue his nakama instead. Nearly everyone held this against him, even the people he saved, and because of that ridicule he took his own life in apology." I felt even sadder than I did earlier.

"Even his nakama held it against him for saving their lives?" His eyes were filled with shock.

"We are shinobi, we may be under the same colors, but there is no such thing as 'nakama'. A shinobi is a tool; the only thing that should be important is the success of a mission. If your nakama are captured, they should only be rescued to help complete mission. If their rescue would interfere with the sucess of a mission, they should be abandoned and forgotten about." I threw away my emotions as I spoke.

"How cold; so you are a student of a disgraced man. And that status has limited you." He deducted.

"It was something like that." I sighed dejectedly.

"You must have your regrets." He sounded as if he felt some compassion towards me.

"I'm fine. I'm looking forward living a new life now. Though, I feel a bit lost about how to go about it." It was unnatural for me to sound so helpless like this.

"I suppose I could be of some assistance." He leaned in for another kiss.

"This world might hate you for helping me." I gave him a vague warning.

"Why do you say that?" He said while lifting up my light chain mesh.

"I don't know how to do anything better other than to turn things upside down."

He only smiled widely. It seemed like he was honestly excited about havoc I tend to bring with me. I think I've already wreaked havoc on him. How does one become attracted to someone who tossed a tree at them? Why is it that I feel some attraction towards him? Even though it's been a short amount of time since we've met each other, I think we both experience an ache of 'want' for each other. I wonder, are we just being human?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter 5**

Was it still wood shavings and straw that this mattress contained? It was surely all dust now for the bed had no reaction to our movements. Hawkeyes, who probably hasn't eaten in the past day or so, had run out of stamina first. He was fast asleep beside me. It was sort odd to think he could fall asleep on something so uncomfortable like this dust filled mattress.

Despite the long lasting storm and the sky's dark clouds, I knew where the sun was. It was sinking, sliding down the horizon line and disappearing for the night. So that was my first… _'encounter'_ with a man. As a Demon Host, I never considered marrying or even committing to a romantic experience with anyone. And no one has ever shown a real interest with me. Most who were adjusted to me, still found me frightening and seemingly repulsive. But here, out on the open sea, I am anonymous.

It must be my reputation that fuels everyone's treatment of me. Either they fear me or the despised me. But here where no one has heard of me before in their little lives, all that they have to rely on is their human instinct. And here is a ridiculous and possibly insane man who's followed me, and wanted me. As a consequence of my past and his interest with me, I let him give into his desires.

He slept peacefully. His breathing was even; his skin was warm from the circulation of blood that snaked through his veins, and his face carried the feeling of something still dangerous. This man is famous, I'm assuming he is a good lover because my experience was enjoyable, and he's strong. Hawkeyes could be very formidable in the Ninja World. But he probably wouldn't be interested with me if he was from my world.

I ran my lips across his chest, up his neck, over his bearded chin and pressed them against his mouth. It might be best if I leave now. This man doesn't need a monster like me. He should find a nice and normal purely human woman. There is no one on this world who could possibly understand someone who's been cursed to have a demon inside of them. It might not even be possible for anyone to believe it. They couldn't, even if they saw the full form of the five tails.

I touched the unique face of this strange man, studying his details. I stared at the small wrinkles under his eyes, the hair of his dark mustache and beard. His eyebrows seemed perpetually furrowed and tense; as if there was something that annoyed him. Why? I should have left his side by now. I should be wandering aimlessly like yesterday. So why can't I remove myself from this bed?

I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have anything better to do. I think I should sleep then. I have a loose and general plan of moving to a well populated city and becoming a doctor. I think I have a lot of time. I'm stuck here for the rest of my lifetime. And with no threats, I can probably live well over a century. Can Hawkeyes Mihawk live for that long? I could probably experiment on his body and increase his lifespan. I would only do such a thing only if I wanted him to be by my side for the next century.

I knew that I would not fall asleep, but I shut my eyes and rested my right hand against the sleeping man's bare chest. His heart gave away steady and strong, 'thump'. I could feel the different pathways the blood took as it was being inhaled and exhaled from his heart. The size of it was about 35 percent larger than that I know as a 'normal human sized' heart. I think I need to throw away some of my medical knowledge to understand the new human anatomy that exists on this world.

The skeleton structure seems mostly normal. Bone growth wise was thicker than average bones. His joints were healthy. The muscles are well formed, compact and lean. He doesn't have any blocked arteries, his tendons are well, and none of his nerve endings are damaged. There is no trace of cancers or disease. He does have some healed fractures in his hands, arms and legs, but the healed damage is minimal. His skin was covered with healed scars that must have come from many battles. He did not possess many scars, but the ones he had were straight and direct, like the scars caused by the edge of a blade.

"What do you think you're doing?" A sudden voice asked me in the darkened room.

"_Studying your anatomy with my hands."_ I spoke with a nonchalant voice.

"You can really study _that_ in the dark?" He sounded skeptical. Did he really believe that I was running my hands across his nude body for _my own personal enjoyment_? This is a study! _It is a strict study with the medical mind._

"My eyesight isn't affected by near darkness." I feel like this is the first time he's witnessed a true shinobi.

"And why are you studying my anatomy?" Mihawk sounded a little surprised.

"I have some medical knowledge. But I only know the anatomy of people from my country. I don't know much about the anatomy of people out here, so I am studying yours." I informed him.

"Surely, there are some things you can't discover just by touch." He smiled devilishly.

"Of course you can. You have healed fractures on your arms and legs. You have cuts on your forearms and shoulders. It seems like you haven't suffered being cut in years. Your organs are healthy and you joints are in good condition."

"And you knew that just by touch?" His voice sounded like a seductive growl.

"Technically, I let some of my chakra enter your body and observed your body that way. My chakra comes out of the pores in my hands and that's how I've been studying you." I said while patting him on the stomach.

"Chakra?" He asked as the interest in his voice seemed to rise.

"I'll show it to you. This is medical chakra." I held up my right hand and started to let the green chakra overflow so it would be visible.

"It gives off light?" He sat up and reached with his right hand, placing a few fingers in my palm. "It feels warm."

"In my country, we use our chakra to heal injuries and illnesses. We can even use it to heal our own wounds during battle. It helps with our endurance. Not every can alter their chakra to be used for medical use. It's very difficult to achieve. Usually, chakra is used to empower one's own abilities, either physically or defensively. The most common use is to mold chakra for ninjutsu." I explained the most basic point of chakra use to him.

I could see that his amber colored eyes were fixated on the chakra that was flowing from my hand. His face looked serene, as if he was in a trance. The green chakra flowed upward; swirling and dancing like a green flame. The vivid green color reflected in Mihawk's focused eyes.

"Are you hypnotizing me?" He suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

"No." I shook my head lightly at him. "But if I ever decide to trap you in a Genjutsu technique, I'll let you know."

He smiled in the darkness. The smile itself looked sort of like it was a devil smiling: sinister and threatening. It had the promise of something dangerous and painful. If I could still feel afraid for my life, I'm sure that I would be afraid. But instead I stared at his face with a feeling of subtle curiosity instead of fear. His expression also contained a complex curiosity. It seemed as if he wanted me to show him more about myself. But I don't think I will.

"Well, good night." I said while lying back down on the bed. Mihawk did not release the hold he had on my right hand.

"You're going to leave things just like that?" His voice sounded a little disappointment while squeezing my hand gently.

"You're going to have to tell me more about your world before I show you anything else." I teased with a sly tone.

He sighed for a moment, "What would you like to know?

"What was your family like?" I asked him something simple.

"What does that have to do with the world?" He definitely was annoyed with my question.

"I was an orphan that was property of the Government in my village. I don't know anything about family life. So I would like you to tell me about your parents." I admitted to him.

"My father… he worked as a Bounty Hunter before I was born. My mother was a woman who never left her home island. She worked as a servant for the Mayor's family from the island I was born on. My father only stopped by periodically in between bounties. But, as strong as he was, it wasn't enough when my island was attacked by pirates. He died, and his sword was left half buried within the ground where he fell. There was no one who could remove it from the ground. It was as if the sword wanted to be buried with its master. It was another ten years before I gained the strength to remove the Black Blade from the ground. My hatred for pirates allowed me to pull it from the ground as well. My mother, she died of consumption soon after I left the island to become a Pirate Hunter." His voice was laced with strong emotions. His quiet eyes looked furious and hateful.

"If you were a pirate hunter, how did you become a pirate?" I wondered why there was a contradiction.

"Marines can be just as cruel and corrupt as the pirates they chase. The take what they want, abuse what they want. They called themselves the champions of Justice, and that's why for a short time, I joined them. It was nearly two decades ago when I wore Marine colors. But they're selfish; they protected only themselves and cared nothing for the citizens who placed their trust with them. They casually slaughtered a whole island's worth of innocent people for their own preservation and their twisted sense of 'justice'." He bit back a lot of his rage.

"But as a Shichibukai… you're still a part of the Marines." This situation seemed a little confusing.

"I know, it's hypocritical, but at least I'm at a position where I can have some control." He converted some of his hidden rage back into his confident attitude.

I thought for a moment about what he was saying. "That island of innocent people, were they in war with the Marines?"

"It was a surprise attack." He answered sharply. "But it wasn't done with the intention of causing them to surrender. They were attacked with the intention of obliterating all of the island's people and culture."

"Sometimes, a government can decide to do that when they think it's in the best interest of maintaining peace. That group of people might have really threatened that peace."

"That mass murder wasn't done for the sake of peace." He shook his head at me.

"What if they were planning a coup?" I asked with haste.

"You think that the citizens of Ohara were planning a coup to overthrow the World Government? They had no form of military might. They were nothing but scholars who studied ancient texts." He replied to me.

"_They could have been up to something._ Any order that involves the obliteration a large group of people takes years of information and forethought. The Marines might have had spies and double agents investigating for years before they decided to act. Even if there were those who would have liked to resolve things peacefully might have been outweighed by the situation. Even if the citizens were innocent when they were killed, doesn't mean that they might not have been guilty if they were given time to act." My tone held the utmost seriousness.

"You sound like a marine officer... Did you know that only a single child survived the attack by escaping by a small boat during the chaos? She has been continually hunted to this very day."

"I can understand their motivations." I voice was a little shaky. "I am a shinobi who fought to protect to peace of my village and country. I can understand reasons behind preemptive strikes. I fought in two wars. I've killed innocent civilians at the convenience of gaining territory."

"You haven't senselessly murdered thousands of people." He pointed out.

"What would you say if I told you that I have?" I held onto his hand tightly.

"Why would a murderer have healing medical type chakra?" He asked me. _Don't tell me he thinks of me as an innocent woman who's never taken a life._

"Kami-sama tends to loves irony." My smile was halfhearted.

* * *

A/N: So, I would like to thank those who have been reading so far. I didn't actually think that people would click on a fanfiction with such a loose premise and no plan. Also a thanks for those who have reviewed so far. I know my imagination + inner what if? box can pull out some crazy things. But as long as that's established, I'm sure this fanfiction where I give into weirdness will be fine :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter 6**

That morning, we woke up at the same time. We didn't leave the bed for another thirty minutes. I spent that time either yawning or holding onto his large hand. His palms were a mix of some callouses and soft skin. I wrapped my two hands around his hand. It's sort of disappointing that it takes two of my hands to cover his one hand.

He looked at and smiled devilishly, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I slept alright." I answered plainly.

He pouted a little at my answer.

"What do you expect me to say? _Yes it was good_ or _no it was terrible and you're a bad man?_" I pouted back at him.

"…"

"Well, if I didn't like it too much, I would have just killed you. I have a ninja after all." I nodded to myself.

He smiled again, though he didn't look too relieved. I guess that's normal though, I keep letting the phrase, _'I would have just killed _you' into my sentences. Of course other people can say, _'I would have just beaten you up'_ and get away with it, no feelings harmed. But I can't technically beat people up. They end up dying from their catastrophic injuries anyways; I might as well say, 'kill'. Ah, socializing is still too complicated it seems.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. If Come Come Paradise is accurate, this act will lighten the mood. What happens after that? Oh right, I need to stare into his eyes and place one hand on his chest. Then, I need to have the 'inviting expression of wanting something'. Now, I will kiss... him... on... his... neck! Slow, light breathing, tracing a few inches of his skin. I could sense his body relaxing itself. He placed his hand on me then rolled on top; kissing me sensually. _This is quite accurate to the book!_ But I'm not quite sure if we should go into the next ten chapters right now.

"Are you hungry? I didn't see you eat yesterday." I commented. _He must be hungry right now._

He only hummed before sitting up and sliding out of bed. The sunlight was still being filtered by the thick dark storm clouds and the room didn't receive much light. It was already the morning hours. It must have been close to eight in the morning. We both got dressed and left the room.

"_I heard Hawkeyes brought a woman with him."_ A one eyed man said while drinking from a bottle of beer.

"_What the hell is a shichibukai like him doing on this island for? Was it for that woman that he has? She can't be that good to make him stop by this backwater island."_

"We'll be eating in our room." A dark sounded voice suddenly pierced throughout the crowded bar area of the inn.

No one had noticed the moment that Hawkeyes or I entered the room. Nor did anyone notice when we walked towards the bar. But the other pirates that were in the room stopped their eating and chatter. He did not pay any attention to any of the pirates or the content of their conversations. There were probably forty eight pirates in the large dining hall. The barkeep of this inn who was also the wife of the owner simply nodded her head.

"I'll have my son bring it up to your room." She could only smile politely. She was not a woman will much grace or charm, but she has seen many pirates and marines who have stopped by at this island over the decades. She didn't seem to be fearful of Hawkeyes.

Mihawk only nodded in place of giving an audible 'thank you'. We left the bar hall area, walking up the steps and back towards the room. On our way back, I could hear comments like:

_'A fine woman.'_

_'What a beauty!'_

_'She doesn't look like she's from this island; she's probably from the Grand Line.'_

_'Boss is right! The best women come from there!'_

Upon entering the room, we discovered that there were two men that entered our room. They were both pirates, both with dirty hands, rummaging through our things. I only left my vest in the room and no one should be able to open the pockets without adding some chakra first. Unfortunately for me, they cut the pockets open with knifes and found my scrolls, tools and scattered those items across on the floor. Half of the scrolls were opened and unwound, stepped on and dirty with footmarks.

"Didn't you say that you wanted me to show you more uses of chakra?" I said while walking ahead of Mihawk.

I made the hand seals: _Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey…_

"Chidori!" I said as lightning exploded out of my right hand.

I burned a fist sized hole through the head of one man before doing the same to the other. It was strange though, Kakashi-chan's Chidori should have burned out with the first strike. It's sort of strange it lasted for two. Well, whatever, these guys weren't shinobi with natural chakra resistance anyway.

"I'm going to dispose of the bodies now." I said while checking their pockets. Hmm, looks like this guy took some of my shuriken.

_Ram, Ox, Pig, Snake…_

"Mokuton, Shichuro no Jutsu. _(Wood element, Four Pillars Prison)_" I said as two coffins grew out of the floor to gather up the two bodies.

Roots wrapped around their bodies and started to secrete digestive acid on their corpses. I used doton (earth element) to cover up their bodies a little, watching corpses being digested is only comfortable for: _me_. I don't think my companion would enjoy watching this display. Sakumo-sensei eventually became okay with this, but he still had to turn away. But I mean, he can watch crows pick at bodies all day but not this? What an uneven standard Sensei had!

"They're being digested." I said while taking a seat on the bed.

"_Digested?" _Mihawk raised his eyebrows.

"The roots secrete a digestive acid. The bodies are rapidly decayed along with the bones and they become a part of the soil." I said while pointing at the partially digested bodies.

"Why did you make the coffins?" He asked a normal question.

"I had to make the coffins because I didn't want the acid getting on the floor." I sighed dejectedly. _Anyone from the Shinobi Academy would know this._

"When did you eat the wood wood fruit?" He could sense that this conversation was only going to become stranger.

"Wood wood fruit? This is Mokuton." I said with a very matter-of-fact tone.

"…"

"_You've never heard of Mokuton?_It's quite famous in the Shinobi world. Even during wartime in my country, the enemies that had their orders to flee from me on sight and they still stuck around to watch the Mokuton in action."

"…"

"So I showed off and was flashy before killing them." I huffed lightly.

He still didn't follow what I was saying, so I grew a two foot long piece of wood out of the palm of my right hand. I held the piece of wood in my hand and said, _"Mo-ku-ton."_

His eyes widened a bit in astonishment. Then his expression changed back to his usual arrogant face. "So you can grow wood out of your body?" His voice seemed laced with distain.

"Not just out of my body, I can also grow it out of the environment. I usually grow it out of the ground most of the time." I said while tapping my foot against the floor once.

"Don't do that again." Mihawk's voice was harsh and cautionary.

"You have a problem with me killing these two guys?" I smiled lightly as I spoke.

"I don't have anything against the deaths of the worthless trash. But I have to warn you against using this, 'mokuton' ability of yours in the public eye." He warned me with his serious eyes staring down at me.

"Why's that?"

"There have been many rumors circulation about a devil fruit that granted the user to create and manipulate the shape of wood. The World Government has been searching since their creation nearly 800 years ago. Even now there is a bounty for either the fruit or the person who ate it." He said something interesting. _A bounty for a person with mokuton? That's quite interesting indeed._

"Um, there's no such thing as an evil piece of fruit that grants you the Mokuton ability." I shook my head at him. "This is an ability that has certain requirements. The first requirement is to have the blood of the Senju. The second one is to have an elemental affinity for both water and earth. The third is to master the ability of combining these two elements to create the 'birth of trees'."

"There are such things as devil fruits. _Do you deny having a demon inside of your body?_ You have a subtle demonic aura that oozes out of you constantly." He narrowed his eyes at me.

_How can he tell something like that? _He is quite a perceptive person though. He did manage to sense me and was able to follow me all the way out here. "No, I don't deny the fact that there is a demon beast inside of my body."

"How did you accomplish swimming in the ocean in spite of having a demon inside your body?" His voice sounded curious. It actually sounded kind of adorable; it made me want to tease him.

"I know how to swim." I frowned at him.

"You shouldn't be able to swim with a demon inside of your body. The sea is a devil fruit user's weakness." He acted as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Again with the 'devil fruit'," I sighed loudly, "I've never eaten one."

"Then how do you have a demon inside of your body without eating one?" Is he a detective now?

"We're obviously talking about two very different things. _I don't know what kind of evil magical fruit that you're talking about._ But the demon that's inside of my body was implanted when I was still in the womb. I was an experiment when the Gobi was implanted into me before I was born." I pointed at myself.

"The Gobi? Aren't you Gobi?"

"I am the host for the tailed beast, Gobi. I don't actually have a given name. So I am called, 'Gobi'." I sighed again.

"What about the Senju name?" He asked.

"That's the name of the Clan I was born into."

"Someone should have named you something. Not that 'Gobi' is a bad name."

"What do you think is a good name for someone like me?"

He paused for a few moments before saying, "I'm not sure."

"I did have a codename when I worked on undercover missions. Sandaime-sama thought the name, 'Tukiko' was a fitting name for me." I smiled widely.

"Child of the moon? I can see that, your hair resembles the moonlight." His face softened as he spoke.

"I guess so, but my hair is never white when I'm undercover." I smiled at him again. I was about to list all of my fantastic disguises, but I heard someone walking in the hallway. I could smell that the person walking in the hallway had the strong scent of food. It must be the help.

I stood up and opened the single window that was in the room. It was still windy and rainy outside but ignored it. It would be bad to have the coffins still present. I used my mokuton ability to seal the two coffins and I dropped them out of the window. Wouldn't they just break open once they hit the ground? _Nope, it doesn't work like that._ I grew wheels on the bottom of the coffins and had them roll away down the street. And when they rolled to a stop, they both detonated. If it weren't for the wind or the rain, I'm sure the explosions would have sounded loud.

"Excuse me..?" A voice of a man could be heard from behind the door.

"Come in." Mihawk said in a clear voice.

I shut the window as a young man entered the room with two bowls of stew, and a large bottle of rum. I want to eat ramen, or some Korean BBQ, or some beef curry with rice. Maybe someplace that sells Katsu chicken. I want something better than this stew. It smells like it tastes exactly the same as the stew at that Old guy's place. Only difference is that there's no bread to eat with the stew.

The young man that entered the room didn't seem to notice Mihawk for long. After a quick glance at him, he quickly turned his attention to me. He was staring and blood started to pool beneath his skin on his face. His hair was the same blond color as the bearded man who owned this inn.

"I'll take these." Mihawk said while taking the tray from his hands.

"It must be nice being a pirate, sailing the seas, meeting different sorts of people." The young man commented while staring sorrowfully at Mihawk.

"It's not as ideal as you imagine." He said while maintaining an arrogant tone.

The young man gave me one more look before exiting the room. Mihawk set the tray down on the small table. He uncorked the bottle of rum and drank from it first.

"Let's go to the Grand Line today." I said while eating.

"You wish to travel to the Grand Line with this weather?" He made no effort to hide his grimace.

"I can control the weather… _in a limited space_." I nodded while holding my two open hands a foot parallel to each other.

"They really forced you out of your village despite of all of these things that you can do? Surely, they couldn't possibly believe that you were no use to them." His voice adopted that attractive curious tone again.

"As useful as I am,_ they still found it in the best interest for the village to send me away_. But I'm not the only one. I heard about _'Yonbi'_ being sent way from his village. He was sent to live alone out in the wilderness. But he's famous for being an ass. No one liked being around him anyway because he had a foul temper. Did you know he uses lava element attacks?_ Freaking lava_, you can't stand on that." My tone of voice sounded more bitter than I realized.

"And was his name, _Yonbi_ I take it?" He assumed quickly.

"No, actually his name was _Roshi_. I fought against him during the 3rd ninja war. Let me tell you, fighting against a human volcano is stupid. I was one of the few from my village that could take him on directly. _That man is Super S ranked_. Fighting him had me using Suiton jutsus left and right. That's the only way to fight a constant lava flow is to be able to summon an ocean's worth of water. We always fought to a draw, because neither of us was willing to go _'over the limit'_." I could feel my blood getting warm. Those fights back then against other Hosts were always exciting, yet always so dangerous. _I suppose it's unfortunate that I'll never get see them again._

_The limit? _That's what Mihawk's face looked like it was thinking. I hope he never witnesses my form if I do cross the limit in this world again.

* * *

A/N: Roshi is the real name of the Yonbi. I'm not actually sure of the person who was Gobi and Yonbi ever fought each other, but Yonbi does use Lava element attacks. What kind of lava attacks? _I don't know._But if you can imagine a volcano that's alive that's out to get you, that would be Roshi.

Another note, I don't know what Konoha vests are actually made up of. But they always look so clean. Even when the ninjas get cut and take damage, their vests always seem to be fine in the next scene. _Is it animator laziness to not consistantly animate the damage to ninja clothing? _Or is ninja clothing magic? For this fanfiction, I take the later's side.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter 7**

Mihawk had his boat parked in at a river bank. His boat had the shape of a coffin. One black sail, one chair, and two green flame candles that did not look like they were melting nor were they affected by the wind. It is a pretty small boat, but there's enough room in the back of the boat for me to sit and rest. Does he really sail like this all of the time? It doesn't look like he keeps food or water on his ship. There's no bathroom either. _Don't tell me he does that sort of thing off the side of the ship!_

"What do you do when you're hungry?" I asked him.

"I eat." He answered quickly.

"How do you do that? You don't keep any food on your ship." I frowned at him.

"Whenever I'm hungry for a meal, I sail by a Marine ship and eat there if I'm not near an island." He yawned at me.

"What happens when you're not near a Marine ship or an island?" I asked him a realistic question that would easily happen in real life.

"I sleep."

I winced at his answers. Those are simple minded and very stupid answers. Has he really been living like that for years?! How was he able to even live and thrive for as long as he has? How did he get to be that tall?

Mihawk stood on the river's edge with his arms crossed; his face carried a bored expression. He was waiting for me to _'control the weather'_. I skipped out to the middle of the gray colored river and held my hands up before my eyes.

"You can stand on the surface of water?" He was very surprised by this!

"…_I'm a ninja_." I answered him plainly.

"…" He frowned.

I focused on drawing Futon _(Wind_) from my chakra pores. My body glowed with a white light, and my chakra was being distributed in the air. It took me a little more effort than I originally realized to even part the clouds. It was as if someone already had control over the wind; as if the wind already contained someone 'thoughts'. That's the best way I can describe it. The air feels heavy and it's resisting my elemental chakra. This only happens when I'm dealing with another person with Futon.

"Mihawk." I called out to him. "Is there another person around here that can control the wind?"

"There is one man. The one I spoke of before, the Revolutionary Dragon."

"_Oh, that guy."_ I grimaced. The strength of his influence over the winds is annoying. "Oi, hop on the ship."

I stopped the flow of elemental chakra and skipped towards Hawkeye's boat. He stood on the railing and kicked off his ship to let it flow down the river's current. I hopped on board as he took his single seat.

"It is amazing what you can do, but it seems you still can be outclassed in some areas." He commented loud enough for me to hear.

I started to form handseals: _Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar…_

With my hands clasped together to form '_bird_', I shouted, "Suiton! Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Dragon)"

The boat shook for a few seconds before being propelled into the air. A 200 foot long dragon formed out of the river and took flight! It climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"It's working!" I announced excitedly.

"What's happening?" Mihawk looked left and right to view his surroundings.

"We're being levitated in the air by my Water Dragon spell. Sometimes, I use this spell to ride on the dragon and travel like that, and I thought, 'Why not try that with the boat'?" I continued with my excitement.

"How long does this spell last?" He looked very nervous.

"As long as I have enough chakra, we won't go crashing into the sea." I said with a smile. "By the way, which direction is the Grand Line?"

"Turn southeast." He said in his usual arrogant sounding tone. Either he relaxed himself, or he stopped caring about his fate.

I turned the dragon southeast as it continued to climb higher in to the sky. We topped off at an elevation of 1000 feet. We were now gliding through the air at a good speed. It was faster than this ship could sail. The wind shear was a little strong, so I bubbled my chakra around the ship to create a sort of 'windshield'. I decided to increase our speed since we wouldn't feel anymore discomfort from the air resistance.

Mihawk removed his hat to get a better view of the sky.

"You could probably reach a sky island by traveling this way." He said while staring at a cluster of clouds.

I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. My eyes were locked on the color of his eyes. With the sunlight entering his eyes, they gave off a rich honey color. His eyes have such a pretty color; I don't understand why people can't stand to make eye contact with him. We were nose to nose when he put his hat back on.

I pulled myself away and sat down in the back of this boat. His boat was made from high quality wood. It was light but durable. I removed my backpack and vest and set it down in the holding compartment that was located behind the mast. We sat in silence for hours, not speaking. I don't really have any questions for him at the moment, and he wasn't interested in asking me about anything. I wonder if he believes it's all 'magic' and believes it doesn't need to be explained.

"Shinobi spells aren't magic. Chakra is just energy we can produce and control." I said in an almost monotone voice.

He didn't reply.

"That other guy who controls the wind might be magic, but mine's very different. I was born with that elemental affinity. I was born with five of them, I had no choice with that, but there is no magic with that." I couldn't hide the little anguish that was coming out through in my voice.

I heard him snoring and realized that he was asleep! What a lazy life these sailors lead! How can they stand living such an unproductive life? I closed my eyes, feeling annoyed. I could hear the sound of the ocean waters moving beneath, flowing with their currents. I could also hear a crashing sound, which sounded like water beating against rocks. I opened my eyes to see that what I was hearing was still far away. But I could see a cloudy shy with what looked like a mountain range. We were close to something.

I tapped on Mihawk's shoulder lightly with my hand. He continued to breathe evenly, not waking up. I shook his right shoulder with my hand. He responded quickly. I couldn't even see his hand movements when he drew his sword. It was my body that reacted before I could even think straight. Before I even became aware of it, my right hand was holding my sword, deflecting his attack. A thunderous crash that would have destroyed a normal person's eardrum rang out through the air.

The shockwave from the sound shook the boat; it even shook the Water Dragon and the air all around us.

"You almost took my head off." I spoke nervously. Could this guy actually kill me with just his arm strength and sword?

"You were able to block while you were this close?" He seemed surprised by me being able to defend myself.

"If it's my life that's in danger, my body will react accordingly." My tone was incredibly sour.

He put away his sword and seemed to chuckle.

"Look, out there." I said while pointing in the direction of that tall mountain range.

"The Red Line." He said. "And that's Reverse Mountain. We've reached this area rather quickly. How long have we've been traveling?"

"Close to three hours." _Three hours of nothing!_

"I'm impressed." He said. "Usually it should take a half day of sailing in ideal weather to make it this far."

"We're not really sailing, but we're going to have to merge with the ocean in about thirty minutes. I'm reaching my _'safe limit'_." I said while panting a little.

"Your _'safe limit'_?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, well you should know that I have this demonic sort of aura already. You were able to sense it from before. My chakra always has a bit of demonic aura laced in with it. If I go over my safe limit, it means that I don't have any more 'human chakra' left and it's entirely demonic. When I rely on only that chakra, it makes me go insane over time. I have impaired judgment, I'm violent, things will catch fire and it takes awhile before I come back to my senses." The tone of my voice was cautionary.

The look on his face said, _'I really want to see you go over your limit and get all demonic'_.

"Well, even if I get closer to my safe limit, I could always take a soldier pill to restore some of my human chakra." I said with my arms crossed.

"_Soldier pill?_" He looked a little confused.

"It's a pill that gets absorbed into your body in a few minutes. It's got a ridiculously high fat and calorie content. The people in my village gave me roughly five hundred of them or so. They're mainly eaten for survival or during missions where you cannot rest or take the time to eat for days." I gave him the ninja textbook answer.

He seemed bored with my answer. He didn't go back to sleeping; instead he just waited patiently for my chakra to dwindle down as we began our slow descent to the ocean's surface. The dragon melted away and merged easily with the ocean waters. We were now sailing slowly towards Reverse Mountain. I didn't even realize why they named it that, until I got a better view.

There is a river that flows up against the side of the mountain.

"That goes against the laws of Ninja Physics!" I exclaimed while looking at the precarious upward flowing river.

"And flying water dragons, walking on the surface of water and demonic chakra are naturally occurring things?" He asked in a loud voice. The sound of the rushing water was over powering any sound we could make.

The shaky small boat was being guiding by the flowing currents. We were being taken up the by the river's strong currents. My heart was pounding. My mind is in a panic. I'd rather run up this mountain like a normal person would, not ride a boat up it. This river flows about two miles up. I jumped in Mihawk's lap, which seemed like the safest place to be on this boat. He didn't bother uncrossing his legs.

"Do people use this route all of the time?" I asked him while holding onto him.

"They're welcome to use the Calm Belt." He spoke quietly.

"Which is..?"

"The area of the seas that are perpetually fair weathered and filled with sea monster nests." What he just said sounded completely ridiculous. But I could feel that he wasn't lying to me.

_Why is this world so unfriendly?!_ The more I find out about it, the more I don't like it. I clung onto Mihawk, burying my face into his chest. I can't bear to look at any more ridiculousness. My mind already feels so boggled. I thought that Kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) was supposed to send me somewhere where I could live a peaceful life. Was that just a lie I was told to get me out of the village? All of my years of dutiful service meant absolutely nothing to them! I don't know if I have the confidence to go on with a life on the seas…

"Are you frightened?" He asked me in a 'delighted' sounding voice.

"Heck no." I shook my head at him. "It's just that it's cold right now, and I placed my robe back in its seal."

He slid his arms around me and pulled me in close, "You really shouldn't concern yourself with being frightened until we reach the other side of this mountain."

"Eh?" I hummed while turned my head to look forward.

We were nearing the mountain's peak, and I couldn't imagine what would be on the other side. The water was rushing at a faster rate, which continues to go against the laws of Ninja Physics. And suddenly at a burst of speed, we were propelled into the air, with no water dragon beneath us.

_We are falling! Falling!_ I panicked as I tried to get out of Mihawk's lap to perform some handseals.

"We need the dragon!" I screamed wildly while struggling to break free from him.

"We don't need any dragons." He tried to calm me while still holding onto me tightly.

We argued for a few short minutes as the boat hit the river again. The impact would have sent me flying if Mihawk let go of me. My heart was racing again as we descended down the mountain's river at an untamed pace! _What's wrong with this world?! Is this considered normal for people?_

The boat started to slow itself down. Thanks to the river's currents, and thanks to some of my chakra. I really may reach my human limits traveling in this world. At the base of the mountain, blocking the river's path was something huge. It looked like it could be another part of the mountain that we could sail around. There was a deep sound, not created by the water beating against the mountain, or the river's sound. It was a deep, mournful cry.

It was coming from the gigantic thing that blocked the river's path.

"It's the whale." Mihawk calmly said.

_A whale? A living creature grew to be that size?!_ I buried my face back in Mihawk's bare chest. I could sense him smirking at me. The loud sound that the whale made was causing my ears to ring, and I really wanted to put a hole through it to silence it. I could technically impale it and end the whale's life using mokuton.

"If you're thinking about killing the whale simply because it annoys you, I won't permit it." Mihawk read my mind.

"What would you do if I did?" I smiled widely at him.

"Boot you off this ship." He warned me. His tone was completely serious.

"That's not much of a threat. You do know that I can _grow_ my own ship if I wanted to." I pointed out.

"How would you travel without a compass or any idea of what direction to take?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did pack a compass with me somewhere in my backpack. It glows in the dark when you run a little chakra through it." I spoke about the compass that I had forgotten about. It's so easy to forget about having one. I never think about bringing it out or using it.

He frowned at me, "We're in the Grand Line now, and your compass won't work any longer. You must have a Log Pose to navigate yourself from island to island."

"And I can get one of those where?"

"They sold them in Tarring." He chuckled loudly.

I slapped him across the face with my right hand. Because of the way I was sitting, _in his lap_, the slap didn't have much force behind it. He only grinned at me as he pulled me in closer to him. His reactions are so odd, I really can't read him. And in spite of that, I feel drawn to him. I feel strongly attracted to him, entranced by the sound of his voice. I'm so glad no one from the Ninja World can see me right now. That the legend, Konoha's Gobi, being held closely by an ordinary man. Okay, perhaps he isn't so ordinary. But he's not a shinobi. He has no ability to mold chakra. He cannot walk on water or up vertical inclines.

If they could see me now, they'd probably think, _'She's really an idiot.' _I wouldn't deny that. Even I think that I'm acting stupidly. Like the blood isn't flowing to my head right. It's only been a few days since I even heard of this man, and he already makes my head spin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, or their Characters. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter 8**

_Sailing… Still sailing._

The sun looked extra large on the horizon line. It was just a trick on the eyes though. The curvature of the sky, the angle of the sun made the burning star look close and enormous. Technically, suns are stars, burning giant balls of gas. And this world is a hopeless giant ball of water with a relatively small population living on the seas and on scattered pieces of land. How long would it take me to grow my own island? I would need to find a shallow part of the sea. Then, start with a pillar of earth, and I could expand on it every day. I would end up using a lot of soldier pills, but I could create my on island. And since I can convert my chakra into life energy, I wouldn't have to worry about having vegetation. I could buy some seeds and have a full scale farm. Irrigation would be the easiest thing I could do, and I could grow all of the food I want.

I can forget about being a doctor. I don't feel like prolonging the lives of the smelly people of this world.

"I've never seen someone stare so angrily at the sunset before." My traveling 'companion' commented.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. When I was young all I considered was serving village and country. I was counting on being assassinated eventually. That's how a lot of ninjas meet their end." I griped dismally.

"If you wanted to be murdered all along, then why did you leave your village? You could have just let them execute you." He pointed out to me.

"There's a problem with doing that. There is a chance that the demon beast that was sealed inside of my body will escape and wreak havoc on the world. There's also that other chance that the Gobi will die as well and its soul will return to where ever it came from, and it will be reborn to wreak havoc on the world." I tried to make it seem as simple as possible.

"So the beasts can only properly be controlled when they're sealed inside people?" His statement proved he followed what I was saying.

"Yes, otherwise they just regularly attack people. Its like, _'Destroy All Humans'_ is ingrained into their minds, usually though, if they're left alone, they just sleep for centuries." I hummed to him.

"It sounds like a complicated situation." He scratched the side of his face while breaking eye contact with me.

"The real thing that makes this situation complicated is that if the wrong people get their hands on the beast's powers. That's where sending me away comes into play, if the Akatsuki get their hands on my powers, that makes the _'end of the world'_ situation even more dire! But hopefully, they'll never figure out that I was sent here of all places." I nodded to agree with myself.

"And if the Akatsuki do follow you out there, what will you do?" He narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll fight them, and you could probably help out too." I suggested, not wanting him feel out of the loop.

"Why would I help you?" He seemed annoyed.

"Why wouldn't you help me?" I felt a little annoyed.

"I have no obligation to assist you with any of your battles." He shook his head at me.

I got out of his lap, "You don't care if I get killed?"

"It's not a particular concern of mine." He crossed his arms.

"Why did you even bother chasing me from that one island to Tarring?" I was a little hysterical.

"It was a fleeting interest." He sighed to himself.

"I know you're extremely _limited_ as a fighter, but you should at least try to be polite." I said with my chin pointed upward.

"_Limited?"_ His eyes were wide with shock!

"Of course you're _limited_. Especially against the Akatsuki, they're all shinobi, they can all walk on water and you can't. Even if you have your sword attacks, it wouldn't take them longer than watching you a few times to figure it out. They'll lock your movement with Genjutsu. They'll invade your brain and rob you of your thoughts. Or they could just overpower you and crush you. So after one or two of your attacks, you'll be of no use to someone like me." I continued to be snide.

"Are you suggesting that you believe I'm weak?" He glared at me as he spoke.

_I nodded while smiling._

"When we reach the next island, we'll duel." He said while giving me a hateful stare.

"Sounds good to me, because I really think you're overrated Mister Number 1 Swordsman." I spoke with an inviting expression. But to be honest, I feel like my heart could be tearing in two! _Bastard, I'll cut your arms off._

We sat in under a smoldering silence, the night air brushed by both of our faces. We both said nothing to each other for a long while. Bright lights from a small city were visible in the distance. That must be the island we're going to duel at. The island didn't look too pretty; it actually looked deformed with large cancerous growths bubbling out of the ground and growing upward towards the sky.

"Cactus Island." He said, informing me of the island's name. "We'll duel outside of Whiskey Peak."

Who comes up with these names?

"To make this fight fair, I'll only use my sword for attacking. I won't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu against you. I may be tempted Taijutsu against you, and I probably will." I hummed to myself.

"Anything you do is fine." His tone sounded more relaxed.

"No it's not!" I barked at him.

"Even if I kill you, if you only hold back you'll die while looking down on me." His tone was heavy with gravity.

"Idiot, I'll fight you however I wish." _As-if-he-could-kill-me! Sensei, Sandaime-sama, can you two hear what this guy is saying?_

The small boat drew closer and closer to the ugly island. At night with no moon, the island only had a single color: a dim gray. The city itself looks like a shanty town, ramshackle and decrepit. Ugh, the scenery was superior in Tarring! _Can't this idiot Hawkeyes take me some place fancy?!_ That it smells more like salt, sweat and feet here. This world is getting increasingly disgusting. When I give birth to my own personal island, no one else is going to be allowed on it.

I didn't even wait for the boat to reach the shore; I hopped onto the water's edge with my vest, backpack and sword. We'll most likely end our journey together here. This feels very short, but I can't allow myself to be bothered. It wasn't like he was going to take me on has his wife or anything. And I'm not at all interested in getting married; even if we did do _'Mommy and Daddy stuff'_ at that inn. Touching his muscles felt so nice, they're so firm and his skin is soft. No, that's stupid, physical pleasure means nothing to me. I am a Konoha shinobi.

"Can you really fight wearing that backpack?" He asked in a bored sounding voice.

"I was wearing it the last time you attacked." I shot back at him.

He didn't say anything in response. I followed him to the south side of the island. I think it's the south side. I don't exactly have the luxury to whip out my compass, and he also told me my compass wouldn't work on the Grand Line. I think I should throw away my directional thinking. His sharp eyes pierced the darkness when he turned his gaze to meet mine.

"Here." He said in a clear sounding voice.

"Right." I said while drawing my sword with one hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to put your bag down? It will limit how fast you can move." He spoke with a cautionary tone.

_"It doesn't limit my speed."_ I shook my head at him.

"Have it your way, then." He said while drawing his black sword.

In the shadow of one of the deformed mountains, the edges of our blades met. The spark from the impact illuminated both of our faces. An explosive chime rang out into the pure night air. The strike was one of many that erupted; sending violent shock waves through the island. We've only crossed swords for less than a few minutes and its wreaking devastation across on this island! His movements are fast! How can he swing that giant sword so quickly? The ground keeps breaking underneath us with each of his strikes.

White and yellow flashes were dizzying to our eyes and thunderous crashing shook our bodies. We were even cutting through the pulsating sound waves that erupted in the air. I may not be going all out but in this state I'm being outclassed! If I put any more power into my strength I'll run out of my human stamina in no time! But I can feel some of the bones in my right arm cracking. The muscles in my arm are straining and feel like they're burning. I should have eaten something before going head to head with this guy. _I'm stupid._ Trying to control the weather earlier, using a chidori, flying on the Water Dragon for hours, I burned off a lot of my chakra today and I'm inches away from my limits!

I have a couple soldier pills hidden in my vest. I can eat one or two of those, but they won't get converted into chakra soon enough. But I have to eat them anyways, since I can feel the Gobi's chakra overflowing inside of me. The beast's chakra is painful; it hurts to even move when it's overflowing like this! I can feel my bones and muscles being healed, but I feel like I'm losing my mind.

"What did you put into your mouth?" Mihawk asked immediately when he saw me grind my teeth.

"_Soldier pills, I need my own chakra to hold back the beast's chakra."_ I spoke frantically as the Gobi's white chakra started to leak visibly out of my body. The demonic chakra bled into the air. _"…ah…damn…"_

"_Are you a fool?"_ The look in his eyes was scathing and inhuman. "If you knew that you were in no condition to fight, you should have said something."

"Mind your own …business." I grimaced at him, barely able to speak. I can't even stand on my own feet, this chakra is too heavy. _Focus, I have to maintain control over myself._ This rage is insane. I need to place all of my energy into staying still! If I move my body even by a centimeter, I might just lose my head completely.

"It feels like insanity is emanating from your body. The murderous intent alone is suffocating." He said with his arms crossed. "I can see one of the reasons why your village chose to remove you. You're not as reliable as you seem."

"…" I can't even scowl at him.

The overflowing chakra ceased and I regained my senses. Mihawk knelt down beside me and helped me to my feet. Why did he bother with doing that?

"Can you walk?" He asked me in a quiet voice.

"In a few minutes; I need to catch my breath first." I winced at him.

_Idiot, fool_ and another range of insults and curses was what he gave me throughout dinner. We also kicked at each other under the table in an immature fashion while staring down at each other. A few of the island locals were clamoring over us. A lot of them were excited over the duel while others were annoyed with the damage that incurred on the island. I told them their island was ugly to begin with, while Mihawk claimed that he didn't care.

"I can fix up this island with Mokuton." I huffed to myself. "Make it a million times better looking."

"I already told you that you can't use that in the public eye." He scolded me.

"We're not even going to travel with each other anymore; I don't have to follow the things that you say." I grimaced at him while looking bored.

"What made you think that we wouldn't be traveling together?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"You already told me that I was a fleeting interest and that you could care less if I died." I can't believe he forgot about that!

"That's no reason to discontinue traveling together." He shook his head at me.

"Yes it is." I nodded.

He kicked my leg under the table again. I rose from the table and said, "I'll be going now."

I tossed a two solid gold coins at the lady barkeep that didn't have the talent to catch them. Mihawk pulled out a small sack of coins and also tossed it in the direction of the barkeep. She couldn't catch that either. He pulled the _'I am your shadow'_ game again and followed me out of the bar.

"I'm not going to apologize." Mihawk said while walking behind me.

"I don't need to hear one, and even if you did apologize, it doesn't mean I'm going to stick with you." I shook my head at him without turning around or stopping.

"It isn't safe for you to travel on your own." He attempted to sound concerned.

"Oh! So you can't be bothered if I die, but you care if I get in trouble while I'm alive." I stopped to turn around.

"Yes." He gave a small nod.

"_What kind of weak logic is that?"_ I asked with my hands on my hips.

"If you're deceased, there isn't much to worry about. If you're still living, any trouble you'll cause will be alarming." He was serious. _He's making himself sound like a village elder._

"I don't need someone to babysit me." I frowned widely.

"Weren't you only born a few days ago?" He smiled crookedly.

"That was a metaphor! A literal metaphor that mirrors my situation! It can't be applied literally." I raised my voice as I growled at him.

"_What weak logic indeed."_ He chuckled at me as he stepped in closer.

He cupped by face with his gargantuan right hand, his face carrying a softer expression. He overlapped my lips with his large thumb, its top rested on my nose. All of the noise in Whiskey Peak seemed to quiet down into nothingness. I don't what they were waiting for, but they burned there time, because nothing happened. It indisputably looked like he was going to come in close for a kiss, but he couldn't do something like that in front of a crowd. It would be like two ninjas kissing in front of a crowd. Only the truly shameless can comfortably kiss in front of an audience.

He removed his hand from my face and quickly said, "Let's go."

He still hasn't apologized, I haven't forgiven him, and our short five minute duel only proved that he would be a tricky opponent for me and for the Akatsuki members, _on land. If he could walk on water, I might wet myself! _I still ended up following him back to his tiny ship. Some idiots were trying to steal the candles from his boat, but the ghostly green flames burned them to death after they touched his boat while he was away. Their bodies smelt like meat that had been overcooked. _What kind of candles are those anyways?! Could they be magic? No, without chakra, it goes against the laws of Ninja Physics._

He took his usual seat and I resided on the back side of the boat. The boat began to move itself away from shore in a wraithlike manor. Almost as if it was the planchette of a wee-gee board being guided by ghostly hands. I pulled out the scroll that contained my blanket and unsealed it. The 'poof' sound caused Mihawk to turn his head a little.

"I only packed a single blanket." I fibbed while wrapping myself up with the large brown blanket.

He made no comments. I walked a small amount of steps towards the front of the ship. With the quick movement of his hands, he snatched me from where I was standing and pulled me into his lap. That forcefully loud cracking sound we both heard was my back cracking.

"…_oi."_ I said under my breath.

He chuckled again as he slung his arms around me. His lips were relaxed when he kissed me. His face seemed less tense.

"So, _what are we_, exactly?" I asked him a bold question.

"What do you mean?" He didn't know what I meant.

"I mean, what are we as traveling companions?" I made the question more specific.

"Well, certainly I wouldn't consider you to be my wife." His face was contorted with a disgusted expression.

"_Who wants to be your wife?"_ My anger shot up!

"Pirates don't have wives, and if they do have families, those families are out of sight and never leave their home islands." He stated some useless 'pirate facts'.

_"I'm not going to marry you, so you don't have to worry about that."_ I huffed while looking away.

"Since you're sailing around on the seas with me, I believe the term for someone like you is: a _'pirate whore'._" He smiled devilishly at me.

"What the-?! That's not a _technical term_ for someone!" _Seriously! I'm going to cut his head off for saying that!_

"It _is_ a technical term. Do you recall those people on Tarring who saw us together, and the people of Cactus Island who saw you traveling with me? They must have all recognized you as _my pirate whore_." He smiled again flashing his sharp teeth.

"_That's so immature_. If you have commitment issues, that's your problem. And quite a lot of men actually do want me as their wife. I've turned down like 60 marriage proposals." _Yes, my marriage proposals from five different guys._

"I'd be troubled if you married someone after me." His voice became a little quiet.

"Why is that?" I made a face.

"A lot of men in this world wouldn't mind your lack of virginity, but it would trouble me if you were with someone else." The look in his eyes was honest.

_"Are you an idiot?"_ I grimaced at him again while sighing. _He can't even make up his mind on how to feel about me!_ It's not that I want me to propose to me. The more I hang around this guy, the more my head hurts.


End file.
